Maximum Ride: The Dark Angels
by ForeignBelle13
Summary: It's choice not chance that determines your destiny. So what happens when Max makes the wrong choice? What happens when you try and run away from your fate? What happens when it finally catches up? MR4 R.F.A.X. ... DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

Hiya…My first chappie (yay!) and I really need to make a few things clear before we start. No Flames, please, not until I least get near the middle of the story (I'm here to help me writing skills not crush them to pieces until I end up sobbing in a corner of my room, so constructive criticism please!) I know it's a bit early to start demanding but, I ask only 3 reviews for each chapter at least.

Despite what the genre may say this story is pretty much a mixture of every genre there is (I love stories like that and I like writing things that I would want to read myself). There is Fax, don't get me wrong but, it won't be the whole idea of the story.

Everything is not written out it's just in outline form so I should be able to update in a weekish maybe earlier but, as we get deeper into the summer it may take longer because I may have to go out of town (it's a maybe so we'll see)

One last thing…this is my idea of what MR4 will be like and I may do a sequel it depends on how you like it.

Disclaimer: Do you really think I came up with this stuff? (Except the plot of course)

Let the story begin…

SC

SC

SC

Undisclosed Exact Location

Lendeheim, Germany

8: 14 p.m.

"This small failure does not rule us!" Believe me that never again will we fall victim to the orderings of petty children!" The man shouted above the cheers that echoed in the small and cramped room.

"Our past does not determine our future and believe me we do have another path we must follow!" The man continued, his ice blue eyes scaling the room. "Don't worry, though this task might be difficult at first, we will strive long hard hours until the end! But, you will not be alone…as we speak hundreds of you are growing and training. No matter what the obstacles we will be triumphant!"

The crowd roared once again. The only face in the room that didn't look at all pleased was the brown-eyed woman that stood next to him. She looked weak and defeated the exact opposite of what she'd been four days ago.

"As new director I will show you what true leadership is." The man shouted. The woman next to him frowned deeply; her dark blond hair covered her face as she hung her head. "There will be no more mistakes! No more accidents! No more failures! This is a mission that will pull through! This I know!"

The director stepped back, glaring at the woman and then at the podium ahead of him. Her expression did not change as she stepped to the podium. "The _director _will now be taking any questions you have."

She stepped back, looking as if she was biting back the gigantic urge to just throw an insult at the director. The woman looked deathly afraid for a split second then her brown eyes glinted and a look of grave determination came over her. In an instant she went from looking as if she wanted to crawl into a corner to seeming as if she had a mission all her own.

"How do you plan on…working this out…I mean—" A bulky man asked, his tongue flicking out with each pause. He had scaly skin all down his bare arms and neck but, his face was the same as any other human.

"This plan will be carried out as inconspicuously as possible, our names are all over the world from diapers to clothing we can't have anyone getting to suspicious and if they do we'll handle them accordingly. Everything will be given to you at a later date by my assistant here." He took a brief glance to the woman. "As long as you uphold your part everything will go according to plan. We do have a schedule to keep up with."

Suddenly, his assistant tensed up and whispered into his ear. The director nodded, his hands gripping the sides of the podium. Then, the assistant walked out quickly, almost running. Her blond hair whipped behind her, showing a face full of anger, sadness, and determination all at once.

The director looked unmoved by her disappearance. "Any more questions?" He asked through clenched teeth, his hands gripping the podium tighter.

Another hybrid jumped up. His silver blue eyes looked bruised and his pale brown hair fell over his eyes. "What are we going to do about those avian- hybrid kids? They caused everything to go haywire last time." He said with no emotion. He stretched in his spandex suit that clinged a bit too tight to his thick frame.

The director's face grew darker immediately but, his hands loosened on the podium. "Like I've repeatedly said this mission will not be a failure." He hissed. "We will have a perfect world for the welfare of all the ones who live in it, at any cost, no matter what the sacrifice. Let those redundant hybrids come…let them. Once our plan begins we will destroy anything that gets in our way. _Anything_."

SC

SC

SC

Did you like? Hope ya did… um I don't know if I would call that a huge cliffie but, it'll pick up definitely in the next chap. Review for next chapter…I could finish it before a full seven days but ya gotta review!!


	2. Chapter 1

Hi again! Thanks to all who reviewed! Oh and sorry to the anonymous people who tried to review I didn't know it was blocked…well I fixed it. Not much to say this time but, this is where the story picks up…and sorry for the shortness of the last chapter and this one I was going to put chapter 2 and this one together but, I felt that this by itself would leave you at least wanting to read a bit more. Hopefully the next chap will be longer that this. Happy reading!!! ;)

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine's (Except the plot)

SC

SC

SC

Part 1: Déjà Vu and Other Things That Get On My Nerves

"Max!"

For those of you, who complain in Gym when you have a mile to run or a push-up test to do, just imagine being in my position right about now.

"Max!"

I couldn't handle his…their pleadings, their demands. I've been following orders and plans all my life. It all stops here.

My feet ran across the rugged rocks, sending a shock up my spine. Twigs and bushes sliced against my face and arms as I knocked everything out of my way. Adrenaline pulsed in my veins, ushering my legs faster and faster but, the voice still came closer. And no not that voice…

"Max, you can't do this!"

It seems to me that I am though and nothing is going to stop me. It's just me against the world…well actually me fighting for the world. Even as I say that my lungs ache and my not-used-to-traveling-by-ground legs nearly give out on me. So much for being a "perfectly-designed" avian-human mutant…but, I needed a clearing and fast before—

Finally, I could see the light and all of a sudden it seemed I couldn't control myself. The person who came up with the term "Don't go towards the light," would probably slap themselves if they realized my situation. I shoved the last of the bushes away from me.

Yes, thank— Dang it, not again!

That's right; I bet you can guess what I see next…come on…Ding, ding, ding! I think we have a winner! A huge cliff…a gigantic drop that had an unseeing end, sounds pretty familiar doesn't it? Before you could say "look out below" six pairs of eyes stared at me from the dense forest, watching my every move with looks of concern and one filled with anger.

"You had better—"

What did they say next you might ask? I really have no clue but, maybe you could fill me in later because in that instant I spun around. I glanced at the fall not even for a second at the never-ending drop. Would it be ironic for me to say that at this height, even a kid with wings can become afraid of heights? With one deep breath, I closed my eyes and stepped onto the edge.

1…

"No, you don't!" The voice said again, angrier than I had ever heard it. I could hear footsteps coming my way immediately.

…3! I leaped off the edge not thinking about it twice. There was no slow motion, no peaceful feeling this time, just a pure rush of relief. The relief that I just might be able to do what I was meant to do for the first time in my life.

The air whooshed past me, brushing all the pressure and fear I felt in the past days away as the wind howled in ear like it was trying to tell me everything was alright. How's that for a little mutant freak poetry or a schizophrenic hybrid now telling you that she feels the wind talking to her all of a sudden?

At what cost though? I was leaving behind everything I know and loved behind. I was doing what the one person I loved and hated wanted me to do. But, I couldn't sit in my would-be cozy little room or even walk, well fly, down the street knowing that someone died just feet away from me. I can't live with myself knowing that someone had lost a friend or family member because of me. That's what he wanted me to do…forget and keep moving. Even as cities and people "expire" as a result…and if he thought that I was going to sit there, pretend everything was fine and dandy…well he really didn't know me too well.

I could see the earth heading towards me and with one last look behind me I could see all of them. At least for one last time, their powerful wings surging them ahead to catch up with me I couldn't look at him though…because if I did I knew I wouldn't be able to do it. I had to though. With that I rolled my shoulders back and breathed in deeply, and then I could feel myself charging even faster until everything became a blur.

Time to pull out the beauties…The earth came in faster and faster, I could see every detail of the ground below…the only problem was…my wings wouldn't work.

SC

SC

SC

Um and that's it for chapter one! Review please and don't think I'd forgotten about my 3 reviews another chapter I just really wanted to get this chapter out. For my A/N on last chap I wanted everyone to be clear that I meant this is my first fan fic…just in case anyone got confused or something.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi Again…Friday was my last day as a middle school student! No more studying nights, no more teachers purposely trying to fail you, no more teachers telling you this crap "will help you in real life" (I mean who needs to know every single capital of every single country in the world of the Pythagorean Theorem or whatever it's called) That is until August 7 (yep school starts earlier here in Georgia)…Well enough ranting, hope you like this longer chappie ;)

Disclaimer: I don't even own the "SC SC SC" thingy (what can I say Myrah you're a trendsetter  ) Oh and I don't own the Oscars, EBay or any of the other the things that obviously don't belong to me that'll be mentioned in this chapter or any other chapter.

SC

SC

SC

I shot up from the rough bark, my heart racing way too fast even for a bird kid. My eyes snapped back and forth, the early rising sun in the back ground as I realized that I'd fallen asleep again during my watch. That was the fifth this week and last time that would happen…Who am I kidding? I said that the last time and the time before that. I'm beginning to think I'll have to tape my eyes open to keep from dozing off again because right now I don't think I could deal one of them getting hurt because of me.

At least I should do part of my job, I scanned the tall trees looking to count five heads, well six if you count Total. Nudge and Angel shared a tree branch, curled around Total, who began kicking his legs every ten seconds. Iggy lay across his own branch, his arms and legs dangling over the sides. Gazzy lay on the opposite branch from Iggy, his body still as ever.

They all looked so dang peaceful it seemed it would hurt to wake them up. Well, leader is as leader does…and Fang…wait a sec… I glanced around again getting ready to scream my head off.

"Right here." Fang's voice called from behind me, his olive-skinned hand waving to the right of me. No need to flip out people I've even grown used to Fang's ability to tell what exactly what I'm going to do next.

I stretched my neck around the trunk of the tree and not surprisingly. I see Fang with his laptop in his lap, his hands dashing across the keyboard at a speed I'd only seen Nudge do.

"Morning." I said, trying to get his attention from his adoring fans.

He smiled briefly, making my stomach do somersaults. His dark eyes traveled across the full page, he looked rested and well what I wish I was. I could just imagine myself…hair wild, red and sleepy eyes all from either the sleepless or night mare filled nights since our, well half of the flock, little tour of the world. Ever since we left I haven't felt the same but, I couldn't keep putting them in danger like this. If I can't even stay awake for—

"Don't worry. I took your watch for you." Fang said fleetingly, still typing away.

I rubbed my burning eyes as I joined him on his branch, sitting Indian-style across from him. "You really didn't need to do that, I could've handled it." I mumbled. Yes, I do realize what I just said ten seconds ago…

He finally looked up from the laptop, his eyes drilling into mine. "Yeah and let us go defenseless for 4 ½ hours. You can't do everything, Max." Fang said, returning his gaze back towards the laptop. When did he become the voice of reason? I seriously liked it better when he didn't talk.

I sighed, squinting my eyes as the sun began to shine through the trees. "What are you doing anyway?" I asked, not exactly that interested. Just one of those times where I felt a subject change was needed before another infamous Max-and-Fang argument began, we were having a lot of those recently.

Fang glanced up at me; he knew what I was trying to do. "Thanking the people that saved your life." Fang said, grinning.

"It was just by chance and helping us, yes but—"

"You just don't want to admit that you actually needed saving."

"You really are full of yourself aren't you?" I asked, trying hard not to roll my eyes.

Fang chuckled and glanced at me. "That's what I've been told but, you know you still love me." He stated, a smirk growing on his face.

For the first time in my life I didn't have a comeback. Well, alright _Fnick _two can play that game. I flicked him the bird and stuck out my tongue…childish but, I think I made my point.

I leaped over to the branches next to Nudge, Angel, and Total. Trying to wake the crankiest person up first I gently shook Total, well not exactly a person. But, hey nothing in this whole forest could say they were fully human.

"Hey…" I mumbled, continuing to shake him.

Total twitched, stretching his limbs till he nearly scratched Angel on her face. He blinked at me then, at the rising sun. "You know usually kids like to sleep in."

I ignored him. "Think you could get Angel and Nudge up for me?" I leaped over to Gazzy's tree, not waiting for an answer. I had to hold in a laugh in when nudge shrieked "Eww! Total!"

Do you want to know what's just peachy? Just as I reached down to wake Gazzy up he decided, right then and there, to let out one of his special gifts.

"Aw!" I moaned, snapping back so fast I almost fell from the tree. "Thanks Gazzy!" Hope you noticed the heavy sarcasm there.

"Sorry." Gazzy mumbled, rolling over to face me. His innocent blue eyes almost made me forget about the stench…almost. Covering my nose, I looked over to Iggy. His sightless eyes were wide and ready but, his face was twisted.

"Iggy? Are you okay?" I asked, my protective instincts kicking in immediately.

"Nope." He said but, he grinned. "How could anyone sleep with that smell circling around?"

We laughed until a voice called from behind us. "What's for breakfast?" Nudge, of course.

After scaling back down to ground level, Fang and I checked our bags for any leftover food from our little "vacation home" down in Colorado.

"How about chips, and apple, and stale cookies?" I said, uselessly checking the bag again.

"Ooh, I call the cookies!" Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge said at the same time. Well, what can I say? For the past several days, the whole flock has been crazy over cookies. Ever since the visit to my mom's house…I didn't know how good it felt to be able to say that now.

About 15 minutes later, we were soaring east over the forests of Arkansas. "What are the plans for today?" Total asked.

Fang looked over to flock. I'm pretty sure I'm going to hate what he says next. "We should keep looking for a place to stay." His deep voice cut through the howling wind.

Everyone's face lit up, making me feel even worse.

"We could look for a winter home or something since it's almost summer time." Gazzy said. He didn't have to say that twice it seemed the sun was taking a direct aim at us.

"We should go to a library to look for one." Angel said, no doubt remembering the last time we'd spilt up to look for a humble abode. Not a great result.

"Hope there's an outlet…laptop could use some recharging." Fang said briefly. If he had a room he'd probably have a shrine for it.

He looked over at me; I smiled at him ignoring my screaming head. Everything's just fine and dandy I repeated to myself. It seemed that I couldn't convince him though. He stared at me with a look that I couldn't place. It seemed hours had passed before he looked away, shaking his head. Something was seriously bugging him but, what was it now?

Leaving the investigation for later, I looked at Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total. They all looked pleased that my reaction to the "home" subject didn't end in some kind of huge scream fest. My little happy-go-lucky act finally worked…and the Oscar goes to…

In all seriousness though, I think that I'll breakdown every single time I see a little kid or a passing car and it's only been four days now. I don't know how I was going to do it but, I would save the world one way or another.

"Yo." Fang said. I looked over to him, trying to get rid of every single emotion on my face. That was easier said than done. "You alright?"

I turned away. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?" I mumbled. Accidentally, my voice came out irritated. So much for my acting career.

Thankfully, Fang dropped it but, I was 100 sure that this was going to come back and hit me in the face.

Suddenly, a sharp pain ran from my head to my toes. Every nerve seemed to shudder as I started shaking uncontrollably. I could hear screaming matching my own cries as I hugged myself. I crouched into a ball because there was no relief… every part of my body hurt. Soon as it started it was over, my eyes snapped open to see that as I was in Fang's arms, clutching to him for dear life. I looked around to realize that I hadn't even dropped an inch.

"Max?" Angel asked with her blue eyes wide with fear.

"I'm fine." I lied, shocks still running down my spine. Except the simple fact that I think I just got electrocuted. Angel's eyes widened even more, dang it, why does she have to read minds?

I looked over to the rest of the flock, sending them a "nothing to worry about here folks" look, except Iggy, but I couldn't find any strength to speak. They all looked at me with concern.

Fang cleared his throat. "Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Fang whispered for me only. I finally let go of him and he let me out of his arms but, he still held onto me.

"I'm fine." I repeated to all of them but, they still stared at me. "Well, what are you guys waiting on? We've got things to do, houses to look for." I managed to get out, trying to sound as carefree as I could.

The flock immediately continued flying, not exactly convinced. Even as the flock flew slowly away Fang still held onto me. My heart seemed to quicken with each passing second as Fang leaned in closer to me. I couldn't think straight. Fang brushed my hair away from my face. I closed my eyes until his lips on my forehead, if he wasn't holding me I would've dropped.

"You can't keep doing this." Fang whispered quietly against my forehead. Any other time and I would have a smart-aleck remark to that but, right now ordinary Max was out on break.

Fang pulled away from me, his hands leaving goose bumps all over my arms. He stared at me then, his dark eyes pleading with me. I don't know what he wants…He laughed once without humor, turning to follow the flock.

Once I finally snapped back to reality, I tailed behind. I could feel all this stress building up in me. Figure out what was wrong with my best friend, found a lousy home to live in, find the kid's parents (if they still want to that is), and to top it all off…save the world. Right now I don't think I could deal with any more hair-pulling situations.

"I need a pee break." Total called from Iggy's arms.

Never mind.

"Young lady, quiet in the library." The librarian hissed for the seventeenth time, yeah I counted, what else was there to do?

I scrolled down the screen, looking at condo after condo, winter home after winter home.

The library at The University of Arkansas was extremely strict. No talking, sites that even mentioned the word "fun" were blocked, and you had to sign in to use a computer. The librarian nearly exploded when Nudge put Christy Cloud Ann Lauren Lily Rose II on her log-in paper. It was pretty empty except maybe one or two people and the librarian who seriously had it out for us.

Gazzy and Angel shared a computer looking extremely giddy with each house that popped onto the screen. Nudge and Iggy sat next to one another. Nudge found houses left and right and Iggy nodded as she described each house she found to him. Total rested in Fang's bag, his nose sticking out of the opening. Fang sat next to me and next to an outlet as his "bible" recharged. Me? I was practically fidgeting in my seat. With only two or three people in here, minus the flock, I still had the feeling someone was watching us.

"I don't see why we can't live in a small area." I said at fang's suggestion we go live near a ski resort in California.

"They don't want to be stuck in the house all day. Who gives if a few people know who we are? We're not going to stay in hiding because of it." Fang said.

"They don't want to be trampled by a crazy mob trying to take pictures and snatch their feathers off to sell on EBay either." I said, glaring at the computer.

"Quiet in the library!"

"They want to live normal lives—" Fang started.

"In case you haven't realized, we can't live normal live…" I said.

A tall and lanky girl walked up behind Fang. She had bronze skin and jet black hair that fell past her shoulders. She looked our age, no where near a college student. Her light brown eyes eyed Fang in a way that made me see red.

"Hi." She said, completely ignoring the fact that I was just talking to him. Fang looked up at her with his eyebrows raised. "I was just wondering if you had a pen or a pencil I could borrow." The girl said, flirtatiously.

Why the heck didn't she ask the librarian for a pencil?

Fang shrugged, practically goggling at her. "Nope but, you could ask the librarian."

I took in several deep breathes. Get it together, Max. Don't get worked up over this…

She didn't even look towards the librarian's desk. Could you at least blink? "Thanks…I was wondering—" She started.

My fists clenched. "Um, could you wait for a few minutes? I have something really important to say to him." I practically growled at her. But, I did try my best to sound as polite as I possibly could. Again notice the heavy,_ heavy_ sarcasm.

The girl turned slowly to me. She glanced back at Fang. "Hope to see you soon." She cooed, then, walked past me, grinning. I'm surprised steam didn't blow out of my ears. With my blood boiling I made sure she walked away. I turned to see that I wasn't the only one doing so, even though it seemed Fang was just enjoying the view_. Sexist pig._

"As I was saying…" I said, sliding in front of him. "Thanks to your little plan we can barely go anywhere without being recognized." I whispered. It was pretty much true; I wouldn't have been surprised if that girl came over here to ask for Fang's autograph.

"Max, I'm sick of you lying…"

"I'm not lying. I'm saying that I think it would be best if we all lived in a small…"

"I knew you would say that." Fang said, glaring at me. He stood up looking as if he was going somewhere. Na-uh you don't get off that easy.

"Say what exactly?" I practically yelled, standing up too.

"It's always been about you. If you don't want to do something, then, hell that plan's out. You list yourself first and everything else afterwards."

I opened my mouth to respond but, Fang beat me to it. "And I'm really starting to think that the flock is last on your list." Fang whispered.

Oh my God…I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even look him in the eyes…how could he even think that about me? I loved them to no end, I would die for each and every one of them and here he is…telling me I really didn't give if they lived or died. Saying that hurt was the understatement of the millennium. For the first time ever, I wanted to hurt Fang. I stared at him through blurry eyes, unbelieving, and he didn't look sorry at all.

Something in me snapped. Instantly, I swung my hand back as far as I could and slapped him with every ounce of strength I had.

The sound echoed in the quiet library and every eye was on Fang and I. My heart still hammered in my chest and I didn't even bother looking at Fang. I had the sense enough to know that if I did I would breakdown right here in the middle of this library.

"Screw you." I hissed, angrier than I'd ever been at my best friend. Then, like the coward I am, I ran. I could feel everyone's eyes boring into my back as I slammed out of library.

My legs couldn't carry me fast enough…I wanted to get away from everything as fast I could. I had to. I running, pushing and ignoring every person I passed. After nearly 5 years…ever tear, every laugh, every fight, and every escape had meant nothing to him. Pretty much according to one of the only people I've ever trusted or ever cared about thought of me as an arrogant, selfish, stubborn jerk. He may have not said it exactly but, I can read between the lines. That's a wake-up call.

I stopped running as I reached a murky pond. I was thankful that the overgrown trees around hid me from everyone on campus. Only I knew that I seriously needed some time to vent and the last thing I needed was some fagbag harassing the crap out of me. The only way I wasn't going to vent was crying…I'd done enough of it to last me a lifetime and then some.

I stood there endlessly just staring at the water and the ducks hat just waddled through it. It seemed ages the last time my life was that simple. I turned to see a tall, silver statue of a tall man holding the hands of two small children, one was a boy and one was a girl. That wasn't what caught my attention though because at the bottom of the statue had bright gold imprint that said:

Founded in 1974

Thanks to:

Itex Corporation

The Institute for Higher Living

Theodore Thomas

1905-1980

These were the times I wish the voice would start talking to me again or should I say Jeb? Why were they thanking Itex and The Institute? I figured Theodore Thomas was the man portrayed in the statue but who was he? Why—

My arm was yanked behind my back, nearly snapping my arm in half. I muffled a shout as I felt warm breath tickling my neck.

"Hello, Maximum."

Hope you liked it! Oh, sorry if I got everyone hyped on the idea that Max's wings weren't working... I had to get you to come back some how…hope you're not too mad ... P.S: Fagbag is something me and my friends used against people who get on our nerves…..Review! Pwease!


	4. Chapter 3

Hiya…well sorry for a kind of late chapter and it's short at that but, hopefully you can forgive me…I'm going to try and update by my b-day (June 17!!!Father's Day!!) I can tell now that I doubt any other chappie that I write will be as long as the last chappie, even though that was two chapters in one….Well, happy reading!

Disclaimer: Two words: I wish

SC

SC

SC

"Don't think, just act." That's what I've always been told…and that's exactly what I did.

I swung my foot back ready to get the punch bag I seriously needed. Only thing is when I swung back, all I hit was air.

What the Insert Curse Word Here? If I couldn't still feel the throbbing pain in my arm or the adrenaline rushing through my whole body I would check myself into the nearest mental ward.

Maybe, it was a hallucination…but, that would be too easy, right?

"Sis…"

The sound was too familiar, too close to be a hallucination.

I whipped around only to come face to face with one of the last people I'd wanted to see.

"Do I really need to kick your butt again?"

He looked at me through pale brown hair. His chubby face was emotionless as always.

Hey, I didn't need an answer. I swung my arm, punching him in the stomach. He doubled over but, snapping up quickly he kicked his leg to trip me. I jumped up over his leg and then, I put all my pent-up anger into one punch. It paid off; he fell to the floor, his face still emotionless despite the blood sliding down his face. Piece of cake…

"I didn't come here to lose." Omega said, jumping back up before I could blink.

"You might want to think twice about that." I hissed, swinging my leg out for a roundhouse kick. He grabbed my leg in mid-air throwing me face first to the ground. Great, how does dirt sound for a mid-morning snack?

"I didn't come here to lose." Omega repeated, kicking me over and over again on my side.

Each blow felt like a bulldozer slamming against my body…the pain pulsed through every nerve in my body. I could feel the bruises forming all over me with each passing second.

_Pain is merely a message…_

Ignoring every aching pain in my body I grabbed his foot, just inches from my body, and flung him to the ground.

_…and you can ignore the message _

"Sis…"

There it was again the same familiar voice and this time it was even closer. I glanced at Omega lying weakly on the grass. Max: 2 Omega: 0

With a smirk on my face, I turned around and just like that I couldn't move. This had to be a dream….

Just a foot away from me stood my half-brother. Exactly as I'd seen him the last time without the cold and lifeless eyes that would've haunted me for the rest of my life.

For the first time in weeks, maybe months, I felt such a surge happiness that I nearly shook with it. A smile broke out on my face and everything that'd happened in the last few days was forgotten. Every inch of fear and anger I had disappeared so quickly as if they'd never been there in the first place. My face ached from the smile on my face but, he didn't return it... at all.

I stared at his emotionless face and just like that I was reminded of everything that was going on around me. I snapped around but, Omega wasn't there anymore.

So Omega learned a few more tricks but, I'm done with there little cat-and-mouse game. All I cared about right now was the mutant that stood right behind me. Millions of questions ran through my mind. Just when I'd thought I lost a part of my new-found family I had him back. This time I needed him.

I reached back for his hand but, I was met with a powerful blow to my head.

SC

SC

SC

I really don't know how I feel about this chappie….grrr! Oh well and little things in certain chappies especially the last chappie and the prologue…I accept certain flames now, not flames just little candle lights (in other words don't be too harsh) Review, review!


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hiya everyone! I keep getting these messages that people were confused with the last chappie. Despite the fact that I'm naturally a confused person 24/7 I will tell you that things will get cleared up as we go along…Happy Reading!**_

**SC**

**SC**

**SC**

"Fang…"

Fang paced the pavement of the U.A. square, home of the Hogs, a string of profanities rushing out of his mouth.

"They can hear you, you know." Iggy said, lying lazily on the bench.

It didn't matter… nothing mattered to him right now. Even though he couldn't feel the sting of her slap, he couldn't get the picture of her running away from him out of his mind. Seeing her angry and teary-eyed face was enough to make him go over the edge but, then the fact that it was his fault… well, that was a completely different story.

"I'm so stupid." Fang mumbled more to himself than anything.

Maybe it was easier when he didn't talk.

"I'm glad you finally realized that but, it gets annoying after the first 15 times." Iggy said.

"Max might need to cool down a bit. I mean she looked mad when she left…more than mad actually…but, she can't stay mad forever. That would be impossible but, she can—" Nudge rambled.

Fang gave her a look. Knowing she was trying to help but, now really wasn't the time for a monologue.

"We all know what you said…" Iggy started. "…and she's probably somewhere on the campus calming down."

"She's been gone for almost an hour now." Fang added, finally stopping to stare at the huge clock tower just ahead.

"She has a temper like you. We'll give her a few minutes… because right now I don't think either of you should see each other." Iggy said.

Fang didn't have the time to get defensive with Iggy; all he was concerned about was Max. Also based on the fact that what Iggy said was completely true. She's unbelievably stubborn and tough 24/7…she has to be. For once he wanted to see her without the hard shell around her. Sometimes, when it was just him and her, he could see what it would be like if they didn't have to be on the run, if she didn't have to protect everyone, and if she didn't have to fight for their lives every minute of the day.

He wanted her and the flock to just be. Not have to worry and watch their backs every time they stepped outside. And every time they argued like that it seemed to him that she didn't want what he did.

The tower belled in the empty square as the hands of the clocks showed 2:00 p.m. Without a second to waste, Fang walked from the square with the flock right on his tail.

With every minute that passed and every place that was checked the search grew more frantic. Fang couldn't help but, remember the last time she'd left ready to explode…

Time sped by as they tried to search every inch of the 345-acre campus.

"She might be waiting for us at the library." Gazzy said exhausted.

Fang knew that Gazzy just might be right but, even as he even thought to turn around and head back a weird twinge in his stomach told him to just keep looking.

"You may just be hungry." Angel said. "Nobody from what I'm hearing is in trouble…"

That should have convinced him but, he couldn't help it. He looked at the flock, hating that he had to be the one to make the decisions right now.

"Let's look for a while longer then, we'll check the library again." Fang said, squinting his eyes at the now distance clock tower. The time was around 6: 23 p.m.

"We haven't looked over here yet." Nudge said, pointing to the trees a few yards away.

Knocking every twig and branch away, the flock searched not expecting to find anything.

"I'm hungry." Nudge called.

"Me too." Angel said.

"Never mind hungry, I think I could eat their mascot." Total said.

"Can we go back now?" Gazzy asked.

Fang couldn't answer just yet. The adrenaline pulsing through him was never-ending. And as he walked past the last bit of the tree he could see Max sprawled over the grass unconscious. A cold jolt nearly sent him to the ground.

"Max!" Fang yelled, running faster than he ever has.

He crouched over her, more scared than you could possibly imagine. Iggy slid next to him, feeling for her hand. The flock stood just behind him, fear written all over their faces.

Fang brushed her light brown hair from her face. Seeing the scratches that cut all across her face made him even more guilt-ridden than he already was.

Iggy felt her pulse. "She's still alive." He informed and on cue the flock sighed with relief.

Fang didn't seem to hear him though. Fang placed his forehead against Max's, praying to anyone that would listen.

Nudge began rubbing his back, trying to get him to calm down. Gazzy and Angel tried to reassure him that she was okay. Even Total put his two cents in. But, He wasn't hearing any of it at all…all he could think was that this, right here was entirely his fault.

Iggy felt on Max's arms, legs, and stomach checking for any bruises or broken bones. Nothing seemed to bad so far as Fang began cleaning off the scratches on Max's face.

Until Iggy reached the back of Max's neck, his eyes widened and he snapped back from her, shaking his head.

"What is it?" Fang said alarmed.

Iggy stared sightlessly at Max. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it…His mind was playing tricks on him.

The silence was killing them.

"What is it?" Nudge said.

"Um…" A range of expressions crossed Iggy's face like he was arguing with himself. "Um… It's nothing, nothing. Just a bruise…"

Fang didn't look convinced. "Nudge, Gazzy run down to the dining hall and get some ice—"

"We just need to get her out of here." Iggy interrupted.

Fang didn't need to be told twice and in ten seconds he had Max in his arms and was up and away heading east without a glance back.

The howling wind was nothing compared to the anger running through him. He glanced at Max's face, a frown already on her face as if she were already planning revenge. She wouldn't have to worry about that though because he knew that whoever did this to her would have serious hell to pay. No question about that.

And with that thought clear in his mind fang took one deep breath and rolled back his shoulders. Immediately, his vision blurred as he zoomed ahead of the flock. His surprise was clouded over by a range of emotions that rushed through him.

As he felt himself slowing down he could see a huge sign that read: Welcome to Hurricane River Caves. The letters were in huge letters that could be read even from this height.

After finding a place to rest for the night and once the flock caught up, it took less than a half an hour for them to fill up on the rest of the stale snacks from Fang's bag and go to sleep.

Once they all settled in, Fang took his watch, even though his mind was still occupied at the moment. He could still remember the flock's words when they got in the cave: "She'll wake up when she's ready." "It's all on her now." "Look, some of her scratches are already healing." He knew they were trying to reassure him and themselves. It would take a lot more than that because the guilt in him was unbearable.

Fang stood up, pacing again despite the cramped cave. He slammed his fists repeatedly against the stone, physical pain not even entering his mind. He slid down sitting directly across from Max.

He felt that if it wasn't for him and his uncanny ability to have a Hulk-sized temper that she wouldn't be unconscious and she wouldn't be covered in bruises right. But, before he could get mad at himself all over again he could suddenly hear her breathing, just like that he felt calmer.

Despite the rest of the flock slumbering away the only flock member who didn't feel at ease was Iggy…because that "bruise" that made him jump back was no bruise. That "bruise" was something that he'd never wanted to hear or feel ever…but, he didn't. That "bruise" he'd felt on the back of Max's neck…was her expiration date.

**SC**

**SC**

**SC**

_**Hope ya liked it…I have some bad news though…I'm going out of town for a week to two weeks. I may go this week or a month from now I'm not sure but, if I haven't updated in more than a week than you know what happened. I'm not forgetting this fic so don't worry. I hope you like learning a bit from Fang's side…there was a reason I didn't write from his POV…Review, review, review!!! I want as many reviews as possible. (P.S. Happy B-Day to me!!!) Got to go do some birthday stuff… see ya later.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hiya… Well, I have to say that I'm not leaving yet…I just wanted to get this chappie out just in case I leave soon… Sorry about the extreme shortness the next chappie will make up for it…Not much to say except thanks to you guys who said Happy Birthday… imaginary pieces of cake are being sent to you all right now…Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: No. Nope. Not at all. Na-uh. (This is for the chappies that I didn't put a disclaimer for also.)**_

**SC**

**SC**

**SC**

Undisclosed Exact Location

Lendeheim, Germany

6: 37 a.m.

"This is not going by my strategies! I've already have the blueprint ready for next week—"

"_Your _plans! May I remind you that your plans are exactly why you no longer hold this position?" The director hollered, paying no mind to the dozens of mutants that stood near him waiting for his commands.

The woman was silenced, her brown eyes glared at the director for a moment before she stepped back from the desk. The director returned his gaze to the blueprint that lay on the desk before him.

"We will strike here…" The director pointed to Los Angeles, California. "…here and here…" He pointed to Houston, Texas and New York City. "…and here." He pointed to Atlanta, Georgia. "It's up to you to make sure that_ this _plan pulls through."

With the look of war stamped onto their faces the army of mutants marched out of the building, groups crawling, flying, and walking to different directions. The room was cleared out in less than a minute except for three mutants.

They looked like any normal kid would nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The only boy in the group had bright, red hair and looked no older than 12. The two girls had the same features and same frame but, one had blond hair and the other was a brunette.

The director barely took a glance at them. "Is everything coming along?" He asked rolling up the blueprint.

The blonde nodded. "Yes, our member is in the United States as we speak." She said with no emotion.

"Has she found them?"

"The last time we spoke with her, yes." The brunette said mechanically.

The director seemed satisfied. "Good, you'll also head over there soon. Just give them a bit of a scare because I have something I need you all to do first."

The director searched the drawers of the desk, pulling out a thick, beige folder. The mutants crowded the desk as he flipped through the folder. He pulled out several papers. One was a map and a few pages with the heading: Valencia Martinez.

As they read the papers the director pulled out a small picture. It showed a lone woman with dark, curly hair and brown eyes smiling. They eyed the picture curiously.

"See that woman? Bring her to me." The director ordered and with the papers in hand the group headed out.

While the director cleaned off his desk he didn't realize that there was another brown-haired, brown eyed mutant standing in there with him and that she'd heard everything they'd said. She suddenly realized she had a strategy all her own.

**SC**

**SC**

**SC**

The former director ran through the halls of the building until she reached a dimly lit hall. Her heart was throbbing in her chest as she looked all around her walking into the front office. With a sigh of relief she realized there was no one in there.

Without a moment to waste she dug through the file cabinets of the office. "Batchelder, Batchelder…finally."

Once she had the folders in her hand, she turned to the office phone, dialing frantically. The tone seemed to go on forever until a deep voice cut through.

"Hello?"

"Jeb? I need to see you as soon as possible."

**SC**

**SC**

**SC**

_**Hope ya liked it…This is a seriously one of those hint hint nudge nudge kind of chapters…If you're one of those fic readers who likes to figure out what's going to happen before it does happen this is a chappie you need to pay attention to…Things are going to start picking up a bit after this…I'm going to try a little experiment…I want to see if I can get 10 reviews…If I get 10 I'll post up the next chappie…You guys have done it before without me asking so why not? I'm handing all the powers to you**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hiya…I just managed to get like a mini soundtrack for this fic…they don't fit perfectly I don't think any song will but, I do listen to some of them as I write…some of them are "Savin' Me" by Nickelback, "Hero" from the Spiderman soundtrack, "What I've Done" by Linkin Park, and "All the Same" by The Sick Puppies (the sound is on my profile when you click on the link to see the Hugs Campaign vid that song goes with it)…Happy Reading! **_

_**Disclaimer: sigh... I don't own it**_

**SC**

**SC**

**SC**

_Run while you still can…_

Fang scrolled down quickly, scanning the comments only to see the same warning over and over. It was slowly becoming one of those alarm clocks that just didn't seem to have an off button. It was quickly becoming irritating with each one becoming more cryptic and grim than before. It seemed as if the writer just wanted him to stay up watching his back with a pounding migraine.

_…because happy endings don't exist –Anonymous_

That word…anonymous—just caused him to have a mind blowing headache from just the thought of it. It meant no IP Address, no way to reply, and no way to find out exactly what this person meant. One thing was for sure this person was seriously little miss sunshine when it comes to optimism.

He did a 360 of his surroundings. Nudge and Angel slept quietly with Total just above their heads, his legs kicking wildly. Another Lassie dream, no doubt. Gazzy laid in fetal position on the cold stone just inches away from Iggy who had an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. Max lies still as the full moon created a glow on her calm face.

Fang convinced the flock that they should just stay put until Max wakes up. They agreed without any protests except for the occasional "I'm bored!" outburst. Apparently, being on the run from crazed robots and a modern-day Hitler wasn't enough for them. It has only been about a day since he found Max near the pond but, he couldn't help himself when he started fretting every time she shifted and every time she mumbled in her sleep.

With another swift glance he turned back to his laptop only to come to another message when he tried to add another entry…

This blog has been banned by the administration for the following reason(s): _Prohibited Content_

**SC**

**SC**

**SC**

_First, I'm stabbed repeatedly by dozens of twigs cutting across my skin. Then after jumping over jagged rocks and thick mud pots I'm standing at the end of a cliff staring my own death in the face…oh yeah, and how was your day?_

_It started out like all the others…I'm running for my life away from my family. Their voices screaming for me but, I can't seem to control myself. I found myself staring once again at the drop that even made me gulp._

_"Max!"_

_I turned back to face the trees again, only this time when I twisted around the thick forest was replaced by a small country home. I could see Fang through the window of the beige house his eyes were frantic. Don't look back…but, before I could high tail myself away from the cliff a yank on my leg pulled my down. _

_I was being pulled down of the cliff, my free leg dangling over the edge. I used my hands, my nails anything before I was tossed over. I made the mistake of looking back and came to see Ari. His huge fangs dripping as he smiled in triumph. I was caught in shock for only a moment but, that's exactly what he needed. _

_He flung me over his shoulder in less than a moment my parched throat screaming louder than I ever thought I could. I clawed, bit, and kicked Ari but, he didn't budge._

_It seemed that I was trying to claw my way through a stone wall. As I hammered my fist against him I looked up and the house wasn't there anymore._

_There was no trace of it. No imprint in the grass…nothing. The very thing that was most important wasn't there either. I didn't see a trace of any of them even thought just a moment ago they were looking at me through the windows of the house. The flock had just vanished before my eyes. _

_What scared me the most was that in that instant, when I couldn't find the flock, I gave up. My arms and legs went limp and I could've sworn Ari laughed. Still holding me, he turned and I knew that this was it._

_Holy crap…_

_Right in front of me were thousands of flyboys, all of them huddled together, blocking the sky. I could feel all sense of will flickering away. _

_Ari began to fly slowly into the blockade of flyboys, his warm breath making me cringe. "Time to save the world…" _

I snapped up to be blasted awake by the full blown rays of the sun. I looked down, rubbing my temples, not able to get rid of the horrible sense of despair running through me. I needed a vacation…

"Max!" A pair of voices squealed. Then, my vision was blocked by an ambush of brown and blonde curls that tickled my nose and put a huge smile on my face.

"I knew you would be alright! Oh, I'm sooooo glad! I was sooooo worried, we all were!" Nudge said in a rush, squeezing the breath out of me.

"We're so scared!" Angel squealed directly in my ear. "Sorry." She said, reading my mind.

"I'm glad she's alright but, are you trying to kill me?" Total said, cramped between me and Angel.

The world spun for a moment and I became well aware of the sensitive spot on my head. With my smile dropping immediately I was reminded once again of everything that happened to me in the past two days. The rush emotions hit me like a punch in the stomach especially when I looked up to see Fang's dark eyes staring at me. It was just your everyday morning wake-up call isn't?

With stories and another hug exchanged, everything went back to normal. Well as normal as it could get.

"Well what's on the agenda today?" I asked.

"We should head keep heading east…" Fang trailed off, thankfully not bringing up the "home" subject. I still couldn't look him in the eyes even I could feel his eyes on me.

We were all up and away in a matter of minutes and I wanted to—

"Go-Karts!"

You may be surprised to know that it was not Nudge or Gazzy who noted the small fairgrounds underneath us. Nope, it was yours truly, the same avian-hybrid you nearly passed on going to the happiest place on Earth.

When I looked at them they all looked at me as if they'd just seen a cross-dressing eraser doing mid-air back flips. Creative aren't I?

We'd stopped over the grounds and their expressions went from surprised to confused to overly excited, well most of them.

"I think we deserve a break…" I said. I really couldn't find much reason to convince the older part of the flock…I just felt like we needed this.

Luckily, I didn't have to convince them and then we headed down. Nudge and Angel already shrieking about teddy bears and cotton candy and Gazzy was getting competitive with Iggy and Fang.

Once we landed behind a circus tent in the back of the fair and with one quick rules review. Nudge and Angel headed towards a throwing game a teddy bear bigger than both of them combined pulled them towards the rip-off. Gazzy practically pulled Iggy towards the go-karts.

My paranoia surprisingly wasn't entirely from the handful of people bustling around but, from the stranger that stood next to me known as my best friend. I took a chance to glance at Fang only to see him concentrating hard on something.

The instant he looked at me I looked away. "I really need to talk to you." Fang said, not waiting for me to answer he held my hand pulling me towards the Ferris wheel. Why you ask would Fang want to go on a Ferris wheel? Seriously, I have no clue; ask Angel, the guy has his own way of doing things.

With no line, we slid into the seats with the operator checking the safety belts and the door, boredom written all over his face.

"Someone's trying to stop us." Fang said. Didn't waste any time did he?

"Stop us?"

"From getting the truth out…my blog was banned this morning." Fang said.

So this is what he had to say…The almighty blog was no more. I'll go along though because I didn't have the energy to argue.

"Well…just see if Nudge can do anything first then, we'll look into it." I said.

An awkward silence followed. I looked away from him. So this is how it is now? How can knowing someone your whole life end up with you having to search for something to say after a 20 second conversation?

Fang took a deep breath. "Who did this to you?"

I didn't need to ask him what he meant the dizziness I felt almost every time I stood up reminded me.

I sighed. "Omega…" I froze up. "Omega and…"

"And?"

"And I really just didn't want to talk about this right now." I said emphasizing the last two words.

I hated to say it but, a part of me just didn't want to talk to him right now. I could feel myself fuming up again. Did he really expect me to jump back to normal? I couldn't take it anymore—

"I'm sorry." Fang blurted out.

I twisted to him so fast that I hurt my head. Did he just say what I think he just said?

"What?"

His eyes drilled into mine. He sighed again. "You know I didn't mean it…" He said quietly. "I know you go through hell and back for them and…"

I could tell he was having a hard time with this apologizing thing. None of us were big with apologies so this was definitely one of those epic moments. I could feel my face frozen in pure shock. I knew that it took a lot for Fang to push down his male ego for just 10 seconds, so I wouldn't let this go to waste. I wouldn't forget this either.

"Now was that so bad, Fnick?" I teased as we reached the end of the ride.

Fang rolled his eyes. "First time for everything."

We stacked fists just as Total said from Fang's bag. "About time."

We got off the ride, my stomach grumbling. "Ready to eat?" Fang said, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

It wasn't perfect but, I'd settle for this any day rather than the constant silence. Once we gathered the flock together again and as they found a seat I ordered the food.

I could see them laughing and just talking and it reminded me of just how much I needed them. It didn't matter how many flyboys I could knock out or how many jibes I could throw at the whitecoats, if I couldn't turn around and see them standing next to me through it all then it didn't matter.

Fang came over just as the food was set on the counter. They deserved to be able to eat meals like this again not rat au jus and they should be able to run and play outside without fearing for their lives every second. Hold on I think I'm having an epiphany here people…

"I think we should find a house." I blurted.

Now it was Fang's turn to be surprised. "What?" He looked so surprised I thought he was going to drop the food.

I looked at the flock over at the tables; I wanted to see them like this everyday. "One that's secluded and something to do."

"Who are and what have you done with Max?" Fang said. A small smile grew on his face, making my heart beat even faster.

I turned to get the rest of the food. I couldn't wait to tell the flock, they—

"Hey! Aren't you those bird kids?" I high-pitched voice yelled.

Fang and I turned towards the voice and get this…it was that same girl from the library. She smiled at us just as whispers started rising all around us. She held the hand of a small boy, two girls stood behind her with the same expressions on their faces.

"It is them…I knew it!"

"Oh my goodness!"

"Look Kathy, I told you they were real!"

"I knew they looked familiar!"

I turned towards Fang and with one look we walked towards the flock. They tensed up ready for what to do next. The crowd started to walk closer.

"Bandada beshee." I said, using the codes we used months ago.

As Fang and I passed the table, the flock stood up in unison following us.

"Hey, can I get a picture with you!"

"Mommy, I want a feather."

"Hey! Wait!"

It seemed to be less people when we first got here. We sped up reaching the back of the circus tent again. We did an up and away before they could reach us. So much for getting a break…

As we were rising up over the tent, I suddenly tensed up. I choked up dropping a few feet.

"Max!"

I couldn't answer because a sharp pain coursed through me. My wings snapped in and I shot down like a speeding bullet. I screamed unable to do anything thing else. I was exploding from the inside out.

…This is it. Please, please kill me now…End this NOW…

**SC**

**SC**

**SC**

_**Hope ya liked…All I have to say is that the secrets Iggy and Max are keeping from the flock are going to come back with a bang…Review! Review! Reviews make me update faster ...hint hint **_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hiya!!...Sorry that this is pretty late the past week or so my friends and I decided to do our own Hugs Campaign in Atlanta (if you don't know what a Hugs Campaign is see my profile) and I had the best time ever. We had a huge reaction you would never know how much that stranger that you're walking by could actually need a hug so I seriously recommend anyone who wants to have their own Hugs Campaign, you won't regret it at all and you have no idea how great you'll feel we someone tells you that they seriously needed that. No one taped ours so don't expect a Youtube video but, we've already decided that we want to do another one like next month so maybe then…Happy Reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own it…well except the plot…so…Don't sue!**_

**SC**

**SC **

**SC**

My body screamed hysteria. I couldn't think of anything except the shock that coursed through me.

_I'm dying…please tell me I'm dying…I can't take this…_

I could hear a deafening scream above the howling wind, puncturing my ears even more. It took me a few moments to realize that it was coming from me. It felt as if millions of knives stabbed me from the inside out and I could do nothing to stop it. I hugged my whole body into a ball unable to control my parched throat and streaming eyes.

_…please…please end this… _

I stared at the concrete ground with flooded eyes. Thousands of lights flashing each second as the pain numbed my whole body. I couldn't feel anything anymore as I feel closer and closer. The knives, my sore throat, the breaking wind just seemed to disappear like I was having an outer body experience.

_This is how it all ends…_

I closed my eyes ready for impact. It came full blast, knocking the breath out of me, only it wasn't from the direction I was expecting. I snapped back feeling myself rising again as the arms around me tighten with each shallow gulp of breath I took.

"Did you see that?"

"That was so cool?"

The throbbing around my body was finally dying down but, I didn't need to open my eyes in order to tell that it was Fang gripping me from falling into the wave of adoring fans below.

"Do it again!"

"Did you get that on camera?"

Oh yeah, let's put a screaming mutant nearly falling to her death on Youtube. That should give that Numa Numa guy and Chad Vader a run for their money.

Before I knew it the wind stopped and a gang of questions were aimed at my still aching head.

"Are you alright? Are you alright?"

"Should we go now?"

"Can you fly?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I couldn't nod my head; I couldn't even find my voice.

"Max, you can open your eyes now." A deeper voice cut through the questions.

Oh right, I pried my eyes open to see that we were in the far back parking lot of the fairgrounds. I looked up to see Fang's eyes staring down at me. He looked calm, barely a hint of emotion on his face but, I could tell exactly what was churning in that thick head of his.

I heard a muffled cough from behind us or a bark I should say. "Excuse me, if you two love birds can quit staring for a couple of seconds we can leave before those groupies back there start looking for us." Total yipped.

And those two words sent the flock into an extreme giggle fest. I'm going to ignore that…for now. If I wasn't shaking and my head wasn't still pounding I would probably be beet red right about now.

While glaring at Total peeking from Fang's backpack, I carefully pulled myself from Fang, making sure I could stand on my own two feet without passing out.

"And Fang?" Total began as my mind started wheeling away for ideas. "Next time you decide to take a huge dive…can you warn a dog? I was nearly dangling from your backpack."

Fang took off his bag and removed Total, handing him to Angel. "Your turn to hold the dog." He said.

I knew that had to kill Total but, he seemed fine as Angel rubbed his fur.

"Okay…um…" I looked over to Fang for Plan B, apparently a little R&R was a bit too much to ask for. "We should lie low for a while."

"We need to keep heading east and we should try and keep pace." Fang added.

"And how are we going to do that?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Fang glanced at me for a moment with an eyebrow raised. Yep, I knew I would regret asking. He looked all around the parking lot then, he stopped to point at a white truck just down the aisle.

I knew it. "You want us to steal that car?"

"We've done it before…" Fang began.

"Yeah, but nobody owned that car…what happens when they call the police?"

He'd already thought about this. "We'll be way ahead of them and we're not going to travel with it the whole time, we'll ditch it before they even get a trace of us."

Just with I thought he was turning into the responsible one.

"Well, a mutant has to do what a mutant has to do."

Now I won't go into incredible detail but, with the help Nudge and Iggy's quick wiring skills and the job of silencing my conscious, _my _conscious I should add the voice and I haven't had a talk since I found out exactly who was invading my noggin, we were off. And boy, were we off to a shaky start.

"I mean the seat roll back and everything!" Gazzy said, rolling back and forth with the seat over and over again.

"Put the air conditioning on high again!" Total said, sticking his tongue out again as the air blew his fur back.

"…you can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella…" Nudge and Angel sang with the radio.

"Oh God…" Iggy mumbled.

"…ella, ella, aye, aye…under my um—"

"Could you guys be quiet for five minutes?" I screamed over everyone rubbing my still throbbing head.

Silence stretched in the car. I didn't mean to rain on their parade…no pun intended.

I rested my head on the window and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Haven't even gotten a house yet and I'm already turning into Mother Dearest. I shut my eyes just wanting this migraine to just go away…

_I found myself covered in sand as I sat up. I could hear screams coming from in front of me. I shot up ready to run for the flock only to see the ocean in front of me. I could see Angel's blonde hair poking from over the water as Gazzy shouted "Marco!" _

_Iggy and Nudge walked along the shore, collecting shells. _

_I turned to see Fang sitting next to me, also looking at the flock, his mind worlds away. What didn't fit this perfect picture thought were these pair of light green eyes that stared at us just feet away. _

_"Turn around, Max…" An airy voice said from the eyes direction. _

_Don't listen to it, don't listen to it…_

_I did any way…you know the saying curiosity killed the cat? Well, this time curiosity nearly sent the mutant to her knees._

_In front of me was a huge cemetery…and I'm not talking about just a few hundred tombs… In front of me had to be at least millions. I looked back and just like every other dream I've seemed to have these past few days, the flock wasn't there. The perfect dream that was just going on behind me only seconds ago disappeared._

_I walked the aisles of tombs, my heart ripping with each one. All had the same death date which only meant one thing all these people died because of the Itex plan. I couldn't take it, I ran down the aisles not daring to look at another date. But, something told me to stop and I did. _

_"Turn around, Max..." The airy voice said again._

_Unable to stop myself, I turned and what I saw made my heart stop. On two tombstones said: Valencia Martinez and the other right next to it said Ella Martinez. _

The car screeched to a stop sending my face straight into the dashboard.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my forehead. Great, now to add onto to my aching headache I'll have a huge bump on my head.

My pulse was still racing. These dreams only fill me with more guilt than I already needed. Another thing to add on my To Do List: Visit Mom. Even though we just left I just needed her right now.

"You okay?" Fang said, looking concerned.

I nodded until I noticed that it was way too quiet in the car. I looked back to see that the flock wasn't inside the car.

"Getting some snacks with your card." Fang said before I could panic.

I rested my head on the window again, my head still pounding. I felt like balling up and crying until I couldn't anymore but, I have to just suck it up. Have to keep a brave face for the flock even if I was the exact opposite on the inside.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fang said.

No. "Yes." I said climbing out of the car. "I just need to take a breather."

Before I closed the door I heard Fang sigh. He could tell I was lying to him. I walked into the store already spotting the flock. All of them were frantically grabbing chips, cookies, candy, and soda like they hadn't eaten in years and seriously didn't consider tooth decay as a problem.

What caught my attention was the man that stared at me with light green eyes on the T.V. screen. The screen blazed in huge bold letters: Decision 2008 and under the man had the headline: Theodore Felton. Theodore…Theodore…It rings a bell…

Instead of messing my head up even more I just tuned in. "I do support genetic engineering, the findings that come with such experiments do help us benefit in our world today. Despite that fact I do believe that only animals should be tested to assure the safety of all others. As president the citizens of this country will be surprised at how much our scientists can do…"

Maybe you should take a quick tour of the California desert before you make the prediction, Mr. Candidate. Why did he say our scientists? Wait, I'll just keep my trap shut, no need to go jumping to conclusions about our would-be prez. What good would it do anyway? I blocked my mind from any of my amazing theories as I walked towards the exit. The flock was already in line with a ton of junk food in their hands looking extremely giddy that there were barely any people in the store to slow them down.

I strolled out of the store trying my hardest not to think of my dream or the candidate to add on to my headache. Why couldn't our lives just go back a couple of months or at least back to that time on the beach…well before Ari and his army of erasers attacked us? Ari: Eraser that died twice already, cold-blooded backstabber, and…my brother. Just when you think people change...

**SC**

**SC**

**SC**

Six and a half hours. You heard me right; it took Fang six and a half hours for us to even reach Alabama. I mean the guy can take and throw hundreds of punches without a quick breather and he's afraid of speeding? With Fang's inability to get his foot of the brakes we climbed out of the truck 10 miles east of the Alabama state line.

"Where are we going?" Gazzy asked, clutching the rest of the snacks.

"We need to get as far away from that car as possible." Fang said, walking even faster.

Luckily, it was getting a bit dark and there were no people whatsoever on the road we were going on. Well, haven't you ever been taught that there's always a downside to everything? And that's not me just being negative but, what comes with the dark and no people is paranoia. Every occasional noise sent me nearly leaping, so after a few miles of walking you can just think of my response when I saw a hotel not too far away.

"We're going to stay in there tonight."

The response was a lot of "Where?" and "There?" I couldn't seem to stop surprising them today could I?

"Let's think of it as a family vacation." I said, walking ahead of Fang towards the hotel.

Let's just say that it's not exactly swanky but, when you spend all your nights either on a forest or cave floor you start to miss even the most ragged of beds. Nudge and Angel took the pull-out bed in the front while Gazzy and Iggy took the regular bed, both of them as far apart as you can get on the bed. Let's just say Gazzy doesn't only let out his gifts only in the daytime.

"You can take the bed." Fang said, pulling out his laptop. "I'll take first watch."

I wanted to tell him that we shouldn't have to worry about that anymore but, better safe than sorry.

I looked at the clock. 2: 23 a.m. flashed in my face over and over. I could feel my eyes drooping but, I didn't want to fall asleep. It was like I trying to get back at myself. All this guilt I was trying to push down all day would just surge back to me while I slept. Would putting off my mission really kill my mother and my sister? It was like my mind was giving me a choice…one family or the other.

"Yo."

I slid off the bed and to the floor. I needed both…why can't I have both? I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Max, you okay?" Fang said, putting his laptop on the desk next to him to watch me.

"No, no, no. I'm not okay. I'll never be okay…" I began, without thinking. "Nothing's ever easy on me, on _us _and I can't take this anymore."

Fang came over to sit next to me on the carpet. "What are you talking about? We're all—"

Then, out of nowhere, the "great" Maximum Ride burst into tears. I told him everything…from the other person that attacked me to my overwhelming guilt to my dream. All the while feeling even worse from how pathetic I felt right now. I leaned into Fang, his strong arms wrapping around me.

"I don't know how to save the world and keep all of you…" I sobbed.

"You won't have to." Fang said. "How about after we find our house we go back to see her?"

I knew that despite the tears I probably looked like a little kid going to Disney World for the first time. I already knew who "she" was. I nodded, the tears dying away slowly. I felt such a huge relief from everything that was built up inside me. I looked up at Fang and he surprised me by wiping the tears away from my face gently.

"We've made it this far." Fang said, leaning in closer to me.

My pulse quickened as I looked at him. He tilted my face up to his. The rest of the room zoned out until it was only me and Fang. I leaned in closer to him until there was only an inch of space between us. My breathing quickened and…

There was a loud thump from the window. I snapped toward it. Another loud thump, I stood up. My heart was beating even faster but, now for an entirely different reason. I ran towards the window, peaking through the blinds, nothing. I looked back at Fang. Any normal person would be able to say nothing, turn around and say maybe it was a rock or whatever. Only two reasons why I can't do that: It would be too easy and the fact that we were on the sixth floor.

_Nothing is as it seems… _

I jumped back, that wasn't me thinking that. After 5 days the voice was back…

Dang it…

**SC**

**SC**

**SC**

_**Hope ya like…This chappie may seem kind of rushed but, this story has a mind of its own. When I first wrote the plot after reading MR3 in May I wrote down what should happen in each chapter and seriously from what I wrote they were supposed to be in the house already so… Review, review, review: They make me write faster!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hiya! Alright I was going to add part of Chapter 9 to this one to make it longer since this is up later than I wanted it to be but, I decided against it at the last minute. I'll just make the next chappie longer…Oh yeah and who else saw Daniel Radcliffe (he plays Harry Potter) on Jay Leno 2 nights ago…he seems like the sweetest actor on the face of the Earth! **_

_**And to answer roughdiamond5: Usually I don't have a review/length ratio but, once I get over 8-9 reviews for one chapter I usually try and get the chapter up faster (if I can). I don't want to give an exact number because I want as many reviews as possible. And thanks to anyone else who reviewed! **_

_**Disclaimer: If you sue the most you're probably gonna get is a huge collection of books which is worth less than the millions of dollars J.P. can give you. This should give you a hint that I don't own this (except the plot).**_

**SC**

**SC**

**SC**

"Mom, she said she was coming back." Ella said, twirling in her mother's leather computer chair.

Dr. Martinez drifted absently around their home office with a small Polaroid that seemed glued to her fingers for the past week.

"I know, I know." She said, laughing in spite of herself. "But, now that I'm sure of it…it's hard to let her go."

Ella sighed; she stopped twirling to stand next to her mom. "She has the whole flock to take care of. If she said she was coming back she's coming back."

Valencia nodded but, continued to stare at the photo in her hands. Her eyes began to cloud over which was starting to become routine ever since Max left. Ella hugged her mom mumbling, "It's only been a couple of days," gently as she rubbed her mom's back.

When her mom continued to stare at the picture, Ella turne3d but, Valencia gently broke away from her grip covering the photo.

The photo she placed face-down on her desk dated back nearly 12 years ago. In the background stood the campus of UCLA and she could see herself smiling brightly. In her arms was an antsy dark blonde toddler, her smile matched Valencia's as she waved at the camera. The man to the right of her was none other than Jeb Batchelder, his light brown hair and thick glasses gleaming in the beaming sun as he too beamed at the toddler in Valencia's arms. To the left of Valencia stood a tall, curly haired man with glass green eyes, in his arms was another toddler that had dark hair and dark eyes and a crooked smile that she and the man shared.

"Why can't I—" Ella started before she noticed the thin sheet of smoke seeping through the cracks of the office door.

"What's that smell?" Valencia asked more to herself as she swiftly walked to the door. The handle was still cool.

She swung open the door only to have a rush of smoke tumbling to her face leaving her lungs heaving. But, she had to think pass the panic.

"Ella, get down to the floor and get out of here!" Valencia screamed and without following her own directions she ran following the trail of smoke.

She tried to forget about her heart beating radically, the thin sheen of sweat breaking out on her face from the sudden heat, and the way her knees nearly giving out with each step. All of which barely seemed a problem because the only thought racing through her head right now was…

_We have to get out of here…_

She crossed the beaten path of her hallways, praying that her daughter actually listened to her. It was pure instinct that she ran her way to the tiles of her kitchen. Behind the panic was a sense of shock when the trail of smoke didn't lead to her oven. The smell became overpowering and the haze grew thicker and Valencia finally dropped to her knees.

"Ella!" She coughed, begging to crawl her way towards their house phone.

Her cry was gratefully greeted with silence. With every bit of her mind hoping that that meant Ella escaped from the house. Relief showered her whole body that she shook with it.

Valencia hoisted herself to the coffee table feeling for the phone with her hands through the smoke. She felt all over knocking papers and a coffee mug down in her path. She screamed in frustration and crawled to the nearest escape route. Better her home than her.

The path to her door was cut off by flames that danced and scorched in a perfect line just feet away from her. The stench of gasoline filled her nose and it all pointed to one conclusion: arson.

"Mom!"

Her heart dropped to her stomach. "Ella?" Valencia cried; panic finally clouding her senses as she turned around trail her way back to their side door.

"Mom! Help!"

Valencia was knocked down. Her face hitting the wooden board making her cry out and cough from the smoke. She was pulled up immediately, her arm twisted behind her back. She twisted, fighting back with any inch of strength she had left, but the grip was extremely tight around her wrists. She glared back wildly only to see a mop of red hair foot below her own height. The person seemed so fragile and seemed like your average 10 year old but, they held onto her like a 200-pound weightlifter. That wasn't what surprised her most, what did was that this boy also had wings.

"Mom!"

Her eyes darted to the fire as she began to thrash from the boy but, he wouldn't budge.

Then, the portrait of a horror movie, a shadow emerged from the fire. Their curly hair and wings billowing from the blaze as the silhouette walked through without a burn or bruise…her very own dark angel.

The only noises left in the room were the raging flames and deep sobs from Valencia. She tried to control herself as she stared at the mutant in front of her, the other still holding her tightly.

"What do you want from me?" Dr. Martinez whispered, sounding braver than she felt as tears streaked down her face.

The mutant grinned, sending a shock down Valencia's spine. Her light brown eyes bored into Dr. Martinez's with pure loathing.

"You."

**SC**

**SC**

**SC**

_**Hope ya liked…Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up sooner until then…Reviews: They make me write faster…**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hiya! A month… I know, I know I'm sorry! I'm not going to make excuses but, hopefully I can make it up to you. Well here you go the extremely late chapter 9…Happy Reading!**_

_**SC**_

_**SC**_

_**SC**_

"Where are we going exactly?" Believe it or not that question was actually coming from me.

We are finally able to stretch our wings away from the slow-moving cars and nightmarish traffic to soar over the trees. We'd reached the Georgia state line hours ago and all I knew was that we were heading north now but, no one had yet to tell me why. Fang was leading the way, my sudden and not exactly anticipated brain explosion had him flying beneath me, possibly telling me that I should hand him leadership duties every once in awhile…that was enough to drive me insane itself.

"Home." He said simply, his dark eyes now skimming over the rising hills.

I bit my tongue, remembering fuzzily what I'd said just days ago.

The flight continued on comfortably silent except for the occasional chattering of the flock and Total's constant grumblings of "Waking up so early…traveling so late."

Though I couldn't blame him, I still wanted to give him a little reminder of what happened last time we stayed in a hotel. Not exactly pleasant.

After the tap or should I say thump on the window, Fang and I woke up the flock, the sun wasn't even up yet but, we aren't exactly the kind of people who take chances. I glanced out of the window one more time and let's just say my reflection isn't exactly the best reason to go scurrying away from a hotel, especially at 4 a.m.

We've always had the early escapade but, never one that's lasts almost hours almost 12 hours. I couldn't complain, I was the one who jumped at her own reflection. If the flock knew that they would probably laugh 'til their wings fell off.

I looked sideways to see Angel's eyes shining…with laughter. Dang…it.

She swooped to me, still giggling. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." She said innocently.

"Scout's honor?" I asked, looking ahead.

"Yep." Angel said, putting a hand to her heart and 2 fingers in the air.

We laughed, noticing the distant setting sun, Angel's face dropped suddenly. My instincts kicked in as my eyes widen. I glanced at her. "What's wrong?" I said alarmed, the whole flock now looked toward us, fear evident on nearly everyone's face.

My heart began to race. Please don't let it be—

"No, Fang it's not the flyboys." She said quietly. Angel rubbed her temples obviously everyone's thoughts aiming at her was too much.

"Calm down everyone." I said, trying to calm my own self down. "Angel, sweetie, what's wrong?"

After an endless moment she shook her head. "Nothing…I'm just tired." She whispered so quiet that I had to lean in a bit to hear her.

The flock looked at me and merely shrugged but, their faces told me that they agreed with Angel. That wasn't the point though. I glanced at Fang; with an eyebrow raised he looked at Angel. The flock began flying slowly again.

"I know." I said, flying next to him. "Where is this…" I couldn't say the word home for some reason, the images of my dream darting across my head. "…place anyway." I tried to sound casual, which would've worked on any of the other members of the flock but, not good 'ol Fangy poo here.

He looked at me, he was definitely set on poker face but, his eyes had a look of something _I_ couldn't place. Yes, that's exactly what I just said and it doesn't make sense to me either.

"Fang…" I started but, he looked away from me flying just a bit faster to catch up with the flock. Great, just great!

I flew to catch up too, seeing the flock's drooping eyes and yawns I yelled over the howling wind. "I think we should stop now. I don't know where we're going—" I looked over to Fang, who still wasn't looking me in the eyes. "But, I'm pretty sure you guys are tired so we're going to rest for the night."

"The whole night?" Total said his voice tired and slow.

I ignored him the flock already searching for a place to stop. By the time we landed and handed out the last of the snacks, I nearly exploded from what was bugging Fang.

Just as the flock laid their heads down, I pulled Fang to the side, annoyance already coursing through me before the first word came out of my mouth. The words caught in my throat the last thing I wanted was another fight. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised; he showed no hint of sleepiness even though he hasn't gotten a wink of rest a almost 2 days.

"Yes?" He said, still refusing to look me in the eyes.

I sighed. "You...you should get some rest, I'll take watch." I wasn't exactly lying…not really.

Fang finally looked me in the eyes, anger glinted in his eyes. His face was calm though until he looked away from me, staring through the scattered trees. He laughed once without humor. "Liar." He mumbled.

He walked slowly away from me but, not towards the flock. I could feel a fight coming. He turned back to me but, what surprised me is that he wasn't angry.

The area spun as I put my hand to my head and tried to steady myself. I sharp pain ripped from my spine to my head and back down again.

"Max."

Purple and blue dots splattered across my vision as I soared closer and closer to the grass and leave covered ground.

_It was like any other city, except that it was completely different. The towers rose above my head endlessly and people bustled past me. With their briefcases attached to their hands and cell phones attached to their ears they zoomed past me as if time was on fast forward and I was stuck on slow motion. _

_They slowly came down to speed with me. Everything was just too…ordinary right now. I looked slowly behind me, afraid of what I might see but, I couldn't see past the spectacled feathers…my wings were out. Directly in the middle of a crowded city, panic clicked in as I tried to fly but, all I could do was stand there. _

_Not this again. The sense of dread mixed in as I tried to run but, again all I could do was stand there frozen. They carried on happily and carefree as if there wasn't some teenage mutant standing just feet away from them. I glanced around, only able to dart my eyes back and forth. Other than a dancing man in briefs nothing seemed unusual._

_I blinked and apparently I jinxed it, which in itself is an understatement. The city was torn to ruins. The towering buildings I looked at just moments ago were now just a debris filled lot. Smog filled the air as I choked out but, I was still unable to move. The nearly destroyed buildings were erupting in flames the destruction went on endlessly as if a battle had gone on. Those things weren't what killed me the most. I could hear screams off in the distance, their voice echoing in the formerly bustling city, each cry was a stab in the stomach. I tried to scream myself to drown them out but, no sound came out. _

_My eyes flooded with tears as I also noticed one other act. There were no people whatsoever. Images of each person that had walked past me was another stab in the same wound over and over again with each person. _

"_Look what you've done." The same airy voice from my last dream howled._

_I tried to cry out, scream anything to say that this wasn't my fault…It's not my fault. It's not. It's…_

_Guilt and grief filled me as I stood there listening as the screaming finally stopped._

My eyes snapped open to stare up at Fang's sleeping face. My gulps of breaths hurt my punctured stomach; I stared up at the still night sky. I looked up at Fang, his back resting against a tree as I realized, with heat rising on my already sweating face, that my head was resting on his lap. His hand was resting on my hair as if he'd been stroking my hair. I sat up slowly, carefully trying not to wake him. His sleeping face was troubled which was probably the biggest amount expression he's shown all day.

I did a quick 360, seeing that every was there sound asleep except Iggy. My already speeding heart quickened as I stood up a bit too quickly.

"Iggy?" I said, barely able to control my voice. I stamped through the grass. "Iggy…"

"Over here." His quiet voice came from behind a tree.

Relief nearly brought me to my knees as I practically ran to him. He sat up, his knees under his chin with his eyes closed. As I came up to him, I dropped in front of him.

"Don't do that to me!" I whispered frantically trying to catch my breath.

"Calm down…I just couldn't sleep. I saw that you two fell asleep so I took watch." Iggy mumbled with a frown on his pale face.

"Iggy? What's wrong?" I whispered, trying to forget the way I actually fell "asleep".

Silence stretched on for moments on end. I sighed. What was it with guys and their inability to tell someone what's wrong? I'm surprised they don't—

"I need to tell you something…" Iggy said.

I stared at him. "Yes?" I said, drawing my knees to my chin.

He opened his eyes turning to look at the full moon as if he could see it right then and there. I followed his gaze, preparing for the worst.

"Max, I don't really know how to tell you this…" Iggy mumbled, shutting his eyes again.

I took a deep breath. "Don't give yourself a headache." I said, trying to lighten the mood for myself and for him because if he didn't say it soon I think I was going to have a premature heart attack.

He didn't seem to hear me if anything his expression darkened. A howl whipped past my ear as my face snapped to Iggy's.

"What did you say?" I blurted.

He opened his eyes again, confused. "I didn't say anything."

"Yes…" I started but, the howling started again. "What was that?"

Iggy looked alarmed now. "What was what?"

I stood up, looking around the forest. I know I was not going crazy; the bushes ahead shook violently as the howling grew louder. Iggy stood up next to me, probably checking if I was still sane.

"Max, what are you talking about?" He said.

He could hear better than anyone in the flock, how could he not hear the howling? I turned towards the noise, a pain piercing my head again.

"_You will regret this day, Max…" _

This time it wasn't the howling or Iggy. This time the sound echoed in my head…the voice was back.

_**SC**_

_**SC**_

_**SC**_

_**So hope ya like…see where one of the song choices I picked a (especially the Linkin Park one) fits in here? Well I have to get off now…apparently I'm speeding WAY too much time in here (according to my mom)...Please review and thanks for reading!**_


End file.
